


Turtles

by marauders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders/pseuds/marauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Cas wanted to buy when he decided to live with Dean and Sam on the MoL was turtles. Dean didn’t get why Cas wanted pets like turtles but Cas wanted it so of course he got it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtles

The first thing Cas wanted to buy when he decided to live with Dean and Sam on the MoL was turtles. Dean didn’t get why Cas wanted pets like turtles but Cas wanted it so of course he got it. Cas bought 2 turtles that day. He named them himself. Their names are Sam the Turtle and Dean the Turtle, nicknamed STT and DTT. Not a really creative name nor a good ones. Again, what Cas wanted is apparently what Cas got, espescially when the fallen angel looks him in the eyes with that pretty blue eyes.

Cas is already sitting in front of their small-sized aquarium tanks with a concern face when Dean wakes up. In his left hand is one of the turtle, Dean has no idea which one.

  
“What’s up, Cas?” He said, pouring himself some coffee that Sam already brewed earlier. His brother was not there. “Where’s Sam?”

  
Cas didn’t answer. He still looking on the tiny turtle on his hand with a determinant face to do something. He has his 2 fingers pointed on the turtle’s body like back on the day when he was still an angel and try to heal Dean.

  
“Are you trying to heal the turtle, Cas?” Dean asked with a concerned voice, “You know it won’t work, right?”

  
“I know,” deadpanned Cas. His voice rough.

  
“So?”

  
“Sam the Turtle dies.” Cas answered.

  
“We can buy a new one?” Dean said not sure what to say because it seems the dead of a turtle really bother Cas a lot.

  
“It’s not that simple, Dean,” Cas snapped.

  
“..but..” Dean started when Sam comes from the his room, “Shut up, Dean.” He gives a small wooden box to Cas, “Here. Take it Cas. We can put him in this box and bury him if you want.” Cas takes it, murmuring a whispered thank you to Sam then put Sam the Turtle gently on the box.

  
Dean wants to ask what the fuss is happening when Sam looks at him in the eyes and said a silent ‘No’.

  
“I’m gonna bury him outside.” Cas said, getting up, “You can attend his burial if you want,” he said as non-chalantly as possible. His voice shaking.

  
“We will be there in a bit,” Sam assures him.

  
Cas nods and goes outside bringing the box and the dead turtle.

  
“What the hell?” Dean said the minute Cas gone from the room, “It just some turtle.”

  
“You’re a jerk, you know Dean?” Sam said sarcastically, “..I don’t get why Cas accepted you as his boyfriend.”

  
“Hey, I am an awesome boyfriend, I telling you..I bought him both caramel and salty popcorns when we first went to the movie. I didn’t laugh at him when he thought Marshmallow was a popcorn. And, what this have to do with I’m being a jerk?” Dean defended himself. It seems he lives on a parallel universe when both Sam and Cas are crazy.

  
“There’s a legend you know,” Sam said, “A Chinese legend.”

“…and?”

  
“It was said that a pet turtle will guard their owner with their lives. When someone or something bad gonna happened to their owners, the turtle will die to protect them.” Sam said looking at Dean with an accusing stares. His stares like saying, ‘Do you get it now?’

  
“Cas..He cannot protect us as he was as an angel. He cannot smite some demons. He cannot sense evils. He cannot heal us.”

  
A realization dawned on Dean, “..so he bought the turtles, somehow hoping that the turtles can protect us?”

  
Sam nods.

  
“Why he never tell me about it? How do you know anyway? Did he tell you?” Dean said with a rush, some kind of jealousy creeping on his voice. This is so not the time, his inner voice said, but he is jealous anyway.

  
Sam gives him a slight smirk, “Hold the horses, lover boy. Cas didn’t tell me. I subscribed those Mythology newsletter..” Sam’s face redden a bit as he scratch his neck, “..there’s this volume talked about Chinese legend about animal as a pet.”

  
Dean almost laughs at that, but he decided not to. After all, it was Sam’s nerd obsession with mythology that gives him some ideas of what happened. “C’mon then, let’s give STT the proper burial he deserved.”

  
They both go outside to bury their turtles. And if this is important to Cas then it is important to Dean and to Sam.

  
“By the way, Sammy..” Dean said before he opens the door, “We need to buy STT the second and CTT tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> My turtle just died, so that was my inspiration. Also, English is not my first language, and this is un-beta'ed, sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
